Beyond the Sea
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: A crossover between DM and the film 'Out to Sea', Mark and Co. set out on a cruise ship where Mark plots to unite Steve and Amanda with the help of Charlie and Herb.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on 'Diagnosis Murder' or in the film 'Out to Sea', they belong to the respective people who made them

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on 'Diagnosis Murder' or in the film 'Out to Sea', they belong to the respective people who made them.

Author's Note-I love 'Diagnosis Murder', especially Amanda and Steve! They should be a couple darn it! I also thought 'Out to Sea' was an excellent film, rest in peace Walter Matthau! I hope you, the reader, will enjoy this piece which combines two of the best golden-age star pieces I have ever seen.

****

Title: Beyond the Sea

****

Cast:

Dr. Mark Sloan---Dick Van Dyke

Steve Sloan---Barry Van Dyke

Dr. Amanda Bentley---Victoria Rowell

Dr. Jesse Travis---Charlie (However the hell you spell his last name)

Dr. Madison Wesley---Lord if I know

Herb Sullivan---Jack Lemmon

Charlie Gordon---Walter Matthau

Liz LaBreche---Dyan Cannon

Mavis LaBreche---?

Vivian---You know, Jack Lemmon's chick in 'Out To Sea'

Mrs. Carruthers---The woman who owns the boat and played Blanche on 'Golden Girls'.

Jonathan---Donald 'O Conner, make 'em laugh!

Dr. Mark Sloan breathed in the salty sea air as he adjusted his shades and began to board the cruise ship, his son and friends behind him, "Doesn't it smell great out here? The fresh ocean air!" Mark took another deep whiff, "Ah! This is just what I needed, a good vacation. I'm glad all of you got off too. I'd hate to be out here all alone."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Mark. I'd hate for you to be forced to dance with all those beautiful bathing beauties that would try to grab you in my absences. By being here I can tell them to back off, because you're all mine for this whole trip, handsome." Dr. Madison Wesley said sweetly and took Mark's arm, who blushed at the action and words.

"Yeah. This is going to be great…'bathing beauties'." Jesse said, his eyes glued upward to the boat's top deck where a few young women stood in bikinis. His eyes glazed over and for a second and he was positive he drooled as he caught sight of a brunette who seemed to be getting a lot of attention. He pushed past Mark and the others to rush on board more quickly and Steve watched him go, shaking his head.

"This is just terrible! I can't believe my boss forced me into this vacation thing! I've got cases to solve, files to file…" Steve muttered under his breath. Even now as he boarded the ship he had his arms full of not only his suitcases for the trip but thick files to go over and read.

"Son, you need to relax!" Mark stressed and took another whiff of sea air loudly, he sucked the air so loudly into his nose that people they didn't know were staring at him strangely. Mark, not noticing, continued, "You need to get your mind off work and on to something…more productive." Mark added the last part with another thought to his empty household. He had Steve living with him of course, but his place was so big and he had begun to daydream of things that didn't seem to be happening. The pitter-patter of little grandchildren feet.

He loved Steve very much and wanted him to be happy, he also wanted grandchildren to spoil and Steve so far hadn't seemed to find a woman worth settling down with. Not that Mark wanted to rush him to the altar but he didn't want his son to end up an old maid…or bachelor rather. He hoped that on this trip Steve would not only relax but also maybe find a nice young lady worth his time and attentions.

Steve just muttered to himself and continued to walk up the plank to board the ship. It had been quiet for only a few moments when Steve turned his attention for the papers in his hands he had been perusing to Amanda, "You're the only one here whose been pretty quiet so far. Are YOU looking forward to this trip?"  
Amanda shrugged, "I-I suppose. I do need the rest and relaxation but I just worry about the kids, I hope they're okay at my friend Josie's house. She promised to take good care of them but-I'm a mother, what can I say, I worry every other five seconds. Besides, I've never fit in too well with my own age crowd. I usually work best with dead people."

Steve chuckled at that and slowly, almost with reluctance, turned his attention away from Amanda and back to his work. Mark on the other hand was taking another very loud, very nasal breath of fresh sea air when a boat attendant ran by with a large, over flowing basket shouting, "Coming through! Gotta dump these fish guts!"

Mark's face went green as he had just taken in a big whiff of fish guts and his eyes rolled upward as he gasped breathlessly, "I think I'm gonna be sea sick!"

"I can't believe you expect us to get back on that blasted boat again after all this time!" Herb Sullivan shouted at his friend Charlie Gordon as he took a firm grip on his new wife Vivian's hand and they got out of their car to get on the cruise ship where they had once worked as dance hosts and met their new wives.

"Hey, this place is where I met the lovely," Charlie helped his wife get out of the car, "Mrs. Liz LaBreche Gordon! Why wouldn't I want to come back here? Besides…it's a big ship. Hopefully we may just be able to lose the old bag…"

"I heard that! And I'll have you know, I'd rather be an old bag than an old dog!" Mavis LaBreche, Liz's mother and Charlie's mother in law, shouted as she climbed out of the car with no help. "After all, on this honeymoon my daughter will learn you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"And what's that suppose to mean my darling mother in law?"  
"Oh you'll see, when you two are in the sack!" Mavis cried.

"Mother!" Liz gasped, her cheeks going scarlet.

"Don't mind her, sweetheart. She hasn't been in the sack since the Civil War so she's understandably a bit rusty and uptight." Charlie muttered.

Liz just shook her head as did Herb who had to admit he was glad that he had not had to bring his mother in law, may she rest in peace, along with him on his honeymoon cruise. Still, he wasn't too fancy on getting back on that ship, "I still don't think this is a good honeymoon idea."

"Just shut up and like it, ya shmuck!" Charlie growled.

"Moron!" Herb shot back.

The ship was soon sailing on the ocean waters and Steve stood on the bow of the ship all alone, his arms rested on the railing, the wind whipping over him, brushing through his golden hair. He squinted slightly as he watched the sun set into a purple and orange horizon. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Too bad he had no one to share it with. Steve hadn't meant to complain so much earlier about the trip. And his father and everyone else was right, he did need rest.

But whenever he wasn't at work and had time alone to think he began to look over the hard and painful facts. He was getting on in years and he was still single, it wasn't something he often let bother him but he was starting to get annoyed by the truth of the matter. All his pals at work had pictures of their wives and children and Steve had nothing, he had his father true but he didn't have a family of his own.

He didn't have children to tuck in and read stories to, he didn't have a wife to come home to, to cook him dinner and ask how his day was. His arms often felt empty and cold, as did his bed. No one to lie next to and hold to him, bottom line was Steve was sick and tired of being so solitary. He looked out over the vast waters that were starting to turn as midnight blue as the sky and wished that his someone, somewhere would hurry up and come to him.

"Steve?"  
Steve turned to face Amanda. She gave him a tiny smile, her chocolate brown hair fluttering about in the breeze. Steve felt himself catch his breath at the sight of her. She wore a short black skirt and a top with very thin straps, the front hung down in a low cowl just enough to not exactly reveal her chest, keeping that modestly covered but certainly drawing attention to that area. The point was, was that she looked absolutely breath taking and Steve did have to admit there did seemed to be less air around after he saw her.

He concluded however that this was due to being on the bow and he was just being strange. Amanda was a friend, an attractive woman friend and only minutes ago he'd been forlorn for a woman. Juts odd coincidence, nothing more. He was positive his loss at breath at the sight of Amanda had nothing to do with him finding her attractive exactly as simply an awkward moment. 

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm just thinking. You're quite dressed up. Where are you going?" Steve asked and let his eyes trail up and down her again. Amanda found herself shivering involuntarily, his eyes so sharp and savage blue. She felt as if he was examining her, piercing her with his stare. She'd hate to be someone he'd have to interrogate, one look from those baby blues and she'd spill her guts in a heartbeat.

"I-I was thinking of going to the ball room. Maybe meet some new people, dance-who knows. I'm out here, I ought to start having fun, right?" She asked, her voice a bit more bitter than she had intended it. She walked to the bow and looked over the edge and out at the sunset. She couldn't help but comment that it was lovely but she wasn't quite sure if she was saying it to herself or Steve. She rested her arms on the bow railing and Steve followed suit, asking, "Is something wrong? You've seemed a bit unhappy since you've gotten here. Quiet, that's not like you."

Amanda laughed at that and Steve continued with a grin, "I mean you're usually so bouncy, so full of life. I expected you'd be out of your mind on this cruise. I mean after all, dead or alive, you seem pretty good with people."

Amanda smirked and looked down at her hands, "It's an act. I really don't like going out and meeting people I don't know, I guess I'm a bit shy. Suppose that's why I work with the dead, I don't have to talk to them. Don't need to impress them and I don't have to worry about a response." Amanda's face became so disconsolate then that Steve couldn't bear it and nudged himself closer to her, asking gently, "Amanda, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, let me help."

"It's just…I have two wonderful kids but…my life feels so empty. There's this big gap and I can't fill it. Not with the kids or work or vacation…and this emptiness, this hole is eating up at me. C.J asked recently if I was ever going to get-to get remarried and I suddenly realized that…I don't know. 

"I always assumed as a little girl and over time that someday some wonderful guy would show up and take me away but…it's never happened. I'm still alone and it-it's starting to hurt is all. I mean I don't even have a boyfriend…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bagging you down with this stuff. I-I'd better go." Amanda turned on her heels and left. Steve started to call after her but held himself off.

He watched her walk away and found himself thinking again, analyzing, he never thought that someone had the same problem as him. Amanda had always seemed so happy, he'd have never have guessed she felt as alone as he did. If only there was someway to fix both of their problems.

Unknown to Steve, Mark had seen this interlude and was now stroking his chin thoughtfully, now Mark wasn't one to stick his nose where it didn't belong-no, of course not! But he was tired of seeing his son so alone and unhappy, embittered by his work. And Amanda too, one of his best friends, also was alone. And Mark did like Amanda…with a snap of his fingers he formulated a plan. It would be wrong of him to interfere TOO much…but that didn't mean he couldn't-well…push things along in the right direction. He'd need some help though…

"You saucy thing you!" Mavis chuckled as Jonathan spun her around the dance hall. Charlie watched his mother in law dance and turned to Liz, "Now's our chance. She's busy, what's say you and I go and…investigate the lifeboats…"

"Charlie! I'm having a conversation here! Now please, Dr. Wesley…"

"Madison, call me Madison."

"Madison, tell me more about this case. You say someone tried to hang you?" Liz gasped. Vivian too seemed tightly wrapped up in the conversation and Charlie could only roll his eyes. Herb was playing a game of checkers with Madison's friend Mark and Charlie was a bit sick of having no one to hang out with. Actually what he wanted to do was grab Liz and go do the mattress tango but she seemed too involved talking at the moment. And Mama Mavis wouldn't be occupied for long. Charlie was seriously considering putting some sleeping pills or laxatives in the old ladies' drink when he couldn't help but over hear Mark and Herb.

"Sorry to get distracted Herb but I just saw my son out on deck. He was talking to a friend of mine, a young lady and I was just thinking…well, they're both single and I'd like maybe if they…you know, got together. But I'm not sure as to how to go about it."

"It isn't right to interfere in people's love lives. It only leads to trouble." Herb pointed out but upon hearing Mark's little story Charlie took interest. After all, he loved to cause trouble when there was nothing better to do.

"Herb, Herb! How can you SAY such a thing! The good doctor here, Doctor Sloan, right? Is just trying to do right by his boy! He doesn't want the kid to spend the rest of his life a bachelor, look! It almost happened to me! Luckily God smiled yet again down on Mrs. Gordon's baby boy and now I'm a happily married man. Though the happy is a bit strained seeing as how my wife is indulged in conversation and not with me. And since she is busy I think it is the right and the duty of you and I to see that we help our new friend and his wayward boy!"

"Charlie, keep your nose out of this." Herb warned but Charlie continued passionately, "Herb, you must not have a heart of stone! I think we should do good deeds when we can and this is indeed a good and noble deed. We shall help Doctor Sloan's son...er…what's the kid's name?" Charlie asked.

"Steve. And the young lady in question is Amanda and you may call me Mark." Mark said, his smile widening at Charlie's enthusiasm to help him help Steve.

"Yes, we shall help young Steve to unite with this Miss Amanda and this way they shall live happily ever after and continue to add to the surplus population. To think Herb, their union may produce the next president of the united states!"

"Charlie, you just want to cause trouble is all. You see Mark, he's addicted to messing around with people's lives. Charlie, if the girl is meant for the boy and vice versa it'll happen of it's own accord. Not through meddling!"

"If I'd never meddled you'd never have met and married my sister, Herb. So stuff that in your pie hole! Mark, I'm at your service, what should we do to get these lovebirds together and am I allowed to charge?" Charlie asked.

"Charge?" Mark asked wide-eyed.

"I'll help you with your kid if you can…distract you're girlfriend from my wife. It is my honeymoon after all, not too much to ask. Madison seems to have captured Liz's attentions and right now the way I'm feeling I'd like that attention back. Not to mention Mother Bates-uh-Mother LaBreche is for once occupied."

Mark noticed the woman who was obviously Charlie's mother in law dancing with some man among the other couples and couldn't help but chuckle at Charlie's obvious distress as Madison, Liz, and Vivian buried themselves in girl talk. He held out his hand and shook Charlie's saying, "Deal."

The two men laughed and Mark added, "Besides, I'd like some time with Madison myself. I kinda of miss her."

"You two shouldn't do this." Herb cautioned.

"Hey Herb, you ever want to see Vivian again?" Charlie pointed out and Herb noticed now that Vivian was as engrossed in Madison's conversation as Liz.

"Let's get to work, Boys." Herb said and stood up swiftly.

Amanda stood by the punch bowl all alone and looking about. Jesse was all over the floor, dancing with the earlier spotted brunette, her other male attendants looking on displeased. Amanda just nodded at them politely as she passed when suddenly an older man came up to her and she smiled graciously, "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous, my name's Charlie Gordon. I don't suppose you'd mind giving an old man a dance?" Charlie asked and held out his arm to her. Amanda grinned and took it, "Not at all."

They got on the dance floor and Charlie swung Amanda about, she was feeling dizzy and a bit frightened, it didn't seem that this older gentlemen knew how to dance too well but she continued to move about the floor with him.

"You're Amanda Bentley, correct?"

"How did you know?"  
"Your friend, Dr. Mark Sloan told me all about you." Charlie said and pointed to Mark who stood alone and waved insanely. Amanda just grinned and waved back. Herb tapped Mark's shoulder, re-emerging from somewhere and said, "All right, I found the perfect cabin. Small, with a bunk bed, a bathroom, and plenty of food inside. In fact it was the same hovel that Charlie and I first stayed when we were on this godforsaken boat. Charlie will lead Amanda down there about the same time I'll trick Steve down there. You need to show me who Steve is though…"

"He's standing alone over there, near that woman with the strange clothes…" Mark pointed to Steve and Herb shut his eyes in distress as he saw the woman who was sitting next to Steve, "That's Mrs. Carruthers. I'd be careful if you get near her. She's a few cards short of a full deck. Charlie told me about it, long story."

Herb crossed the floor and got near Steve, he touched the younger man's shoulder and said, "There's a call below for you, something strange in one of the rooms. Word on the ship is you're a detective."

"I can check it out I suppose." Steve said and let Herb lead him away. Charlie saw Herb take off with a young man who had to be Steve and turned to Amanda to say, "Could you follow me down to my cabin? I hate to go alone and I need to get my wallet so I can buy you a good meal."

"That's not necessary…"

"Oh please? For the sake of an old man…"

Amanda sighed, she doubted she had anything to fear from someone so kind as Charlie and said, "All right."

Charlie led her away, making sure to follow right after Herb. Meanwhile Mark watched them be led away and felt a smile take his face, he hoped everything worked out. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Mrs. Carruthers who gave him a killer look, "I was about to ask that young man to dance when he was taken away. Then I spotted you, tell me-do you want to ravish me on the dance floor?"  
Mark, needless to say, was scared as Mrs. Carruthers took a firm grasp of his hand and dragged him on to the dance floor among the other couples.

Herb pushed Steve into the room and directed him toward the bathroom where there was supposedly the 'strange thing'. Charlie appeared then and pushed past Herb, who Amanda looked at curiously when Charlie pushed her in gently but forcibly. Charlie and Herb shut the door quickly and locked it tight. Then disappeared, Charlie chuckled to himself but Herb was worried, "Do you think it's right to lock them in there? What if they're claustrophobic or go stir crazy or run out of water or food and what if…"

"Herb, Herb relax! Mark was the one who organized this whole thing. I think he knows what he's doing, it's his son and his friend. And if it doesn't work out it's his problem but he seems pretty sure it will. Besides, we left a lot of supplies in there and they're not going to be locked up forever. Just long enough to get chemistry going. And it will go…I set up some…suprises in there…"

Herb wanted to ask what kind of 'suprises' but Charlie was laughing too hard. Steve and Amanda soon discovered they were indeed locked in and were, needless to say, upset.

"Why would they do this?"  
"I'll tell you why, and it all has to do with my father."  
"What?"  
"Amanda, it makes a lot of sense. Look at this place," Steve said indicating to the well stocked food, water, and other supplies, "If those two old men were out to hurt us they'd leave us with nothing. Besides, they seem too much like Dad, I was getting that kind of vibe off them…something fishy."

"But why would Mark lock us up?" Amanda pressed.

"Well, I don't know exactly. Maybe he wanted to get me away from my work and mopping…but he didn't want me to be alone so he tossed in you…I don't know…"

"I was mopping too. I guess maybe we deserve this. It's not too bad after all, and I'm sure Mark has his reasons." Amanda said softly as she climbed up to the top bunk and sat down.

"Whatever reasons they are, they're not going to save him from me wringing his neck, father or no." Steve fumed and sat on the bottom bunk. They sat in silence for a while. Steve brooding darkly when he saw Amanda's legs hanging over the edge of the bunk in front of him. Her legs were shapely and smooth. Without even thinking Steve reached out and ran his hand along the back of one, feeling the silky skin under his rough hands.

Amanda gasped, "What are you doing?"  
Steve drew back his hand, terrified by his own action, "I-uh-you had something

on your leg!"

Amanda shifted slightly, his hand had been unexpected. So warm and rough…it had felt so good…Amanda bit her lip, embarrassed at her reaction and jumped down from the bunk. She looked over the food to find a few pieces of cheese, slices of watermelon, whipped cream, strawberries, sandwiches, and salad and then there was water and one bottle of champagne. Amanda pulled out the champagne and found a corkscrew along with it, she held it up for Steve's view and his eyebrows rose, "Dad knows I don't drink. Not unless it's a special occasion."

"I guess he found this special. Oh! Look at these wineglasses! So nice!" Amanda said cheerfully and Steve had to admit he was glad to finally hear a bit of the bouncy, happy Amanda he was used to. She pulled out the fine wine glasses and set them down. Then began to work on the wine bottle. Steve watched her struggle with the bottle and she looked up at him, grinning sheepishly, "Well, we may as well have fun if we're trapped down here. Besides, I could go for a tiny sip of the bubbly."

Steve smiled and took the bottle from her hands gently, his hands working with the corkscrew more easily and agile than she had been. Amanda swallowed as she watched his movements, his strong shoulders rippling, his sweater moving along his chest enticingly as he moved. Why was it his actions seemed so…sensual? Amanda blushed and looked away, her face hot, how long had it been since she had simply been with a man? It wasn't right of her to project her long harbored need for love and romance on to Steve. He was a good friend. A good friend who just happened to be terribly handsome.

Steve was working on the cork when it flew out with a loud pop and foam spilled everywhere, splashing onto Steve's hands and onto Amanda's skin. They both fell into a fit of giggles and Steve poured them both a cool drink. Amanda held up her glass and said in between her laughter, "I don't drink much either but…this is a special occasion I guess. What shall we toast to?"

Steve took his glass and tipped it to Amanda's, "Let's toast to-to us. May we always be good friends and not drink 'till we get smashed."  
Amanda laughed at that and tipped her glass to his again. They both took a sip of their drink and then set their glasses down. Steve looked at Amanda with thoughtful eyes and said, "About what you said up there, it's okay. I don't mind you bagging on me, in fact I like it. I like helping people, especially my friends. And you're one of my best friends. Not to mention I know exactly how you feel."

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm…lonely." Steve admitted, swallowing visibly, "I don't have anyone to go home to. I have Dad but…I want love. Someone to love and be with and…I'm getting on in years, Amanda. I'm sick of dating and-I wanted to just find my someone and get on with it. Live happily ever after, you know? Get married, have kids…the whole nine yards."

Amanda touched Steve's shoulder gently, "I'm glad to know I'm not alone. I guess there are a lot of people like us, who realize we aren't going to be young forever. Who want to finally find that special someone and settle down. Who don't want to have this empty hole that they can't fill no matter what. After all, a job isn't a husband."

"And a job isn't a wife, either." Steve said with a twisted smile as he and Amanda looked at each other in silence. Steve broke it at last muttering, "So you're not seeing anyone, no romantic interest for Dr. Bentley?"  
"No…no, not really." Amanda whispered as she looked at Steve and felt her heart pound, her mouth going dry and her blood running cold as an idea slapped her in the face. Could she be-getting a crush on Steve? No, no that was insane. He was her friend…she'd spent so much time with him, all this time-why would she just notice him, like this, in this light, right now, right here? 

__

Maybe because you just never though of it before, her thoughts taunted, _you_ _always found him to be handsome but you never, ever let yourself think of him past a friend and more in the boyfriend category._

Amanda blinked and tried to avoid those soul-searching eyes of his as she asked, "And you? I figured you had a little black book full of numbers, girls pilled at your feet."

"Sadly no. I'm not the object of anyone's affections that I know of and I have yet to spot the right girl…yet." Steve added the last part strongly as he looked over Amanda's petite form again. Why was it he'd never thought of her as a woman before? She was one piece of woman…all soft and smooth. Her leg had felt great in his hand, her skin so gossamer soft, he was beginning to wonder if the rest of her body felt that good.

__

Whoa boy, down! His thoughts ordered, _This is Amanda. Your friend. Your father's friend. Besides, when did you start getting so…lusty._

But Steve couldn't help himself, he suddenly saw Amanda in a whole new and very appealing light. She wasn't just sexy, she was also smart, funny, and very kind. The type of woman you introduced to your folks, took home. The type you kept forever and protected and cherished… Good god, why had he neglected her so long? Never thought of her as an option? How could he be so foolish and blind as other men obviously were. She was a prize, a catch and if he didn't do something soon she'd get taken up and lost forever.

The thoughts suddenly began to race through Steve's head and he felt frantic. He had to do something, he felt as if any second he'd lose Amanda forever and he'd never know if there could be something-just possibly something between them. But what could he do? How could he go about this? It sounded so stupid and childish to simply ask, 'Would you be my girlfriend?" And as for asking her out on a date…heck, Steve felt as if he hadn't been on a date in years. He had no idea how to act or where to take her.

He didn't want to change the status of their friendship with something like this but he refused to miss this chance to possibly have this. He had a choice, either say nothing and keep her as a friend or act and possibly lose his heart or feel it be fulfilled. Find happiness and fill the hole in not only his life but in hers. Steve was about to say something when music filled the room.

'Beyond the Sea' by Bobby Darin played, there were tiny speakers in the corners of the room that Amanda hadn't noticed before and then suddenly the lights dimmed slightly, as if set to do so. The music was obviously being converted from the upstairs dance hall and Amanda couldn't help but laugh, "What is this?"  
"Some kind of surprise. Wonder who engineered it, my father or his new friends that locked us in here." Steve said with a smile, he was starting to actually thank his father for this experience. Besides, what was so bad about being trapped in a room with not too bad comforts and a beautiful woman? Steve rose to his feet and held out his hand to Amanda, "Care to dance?"  
"I'd love to." Amanda said and took his hand in her own, ignoring the chill that raced up her spine at the deed. They slowly danced in the small space and Amanda giggled every now at then as Steve dipped or twirled her. They both admitted silently to themselves, this trip was starting to be fun after all.

Upstairs Mark had managed to get Madison away from Liz and Vivian. Liz and Charlie promptly vanished and there were reports of a lifeboat swaying oddly outside. Vivian and Herb had simply retired away and Mavis had disappeared with Jonathan to lord only knew where. It had almost taken a fist fight for Madison to get Mark away from Mrs. Carruthers but now she danced cheek to cheek with Mark on the almost deserted dance floor.

"I wonder where Steve and the others have gone off to." Madison remarked.

"Oh, I have an idea." Mark chuckled.

Madison stiffened, and smacked his arm, "Okay, what did you do?"

"What? I didn't DO anything! How can you suspect little innocent old me."

"Mark…"

"I just arranged for Steve and Amanda to get some time alone is all. They're friends, they should spend time together."

"You dirty old man! You're playing match maker for your son aren't you!" Madison gasped but with obvious humor and affection towards Mark.

"What can I say? My son isn't lucky enough to nab a girl like you, so I had to make do." Mark chuckled.

"Oh stop! Amanda's a great girl."

"But not my girl. That position is filled by you, isn't it?" Mark asked sweetly.

"You bet." Madison whispered and kissed him lovingly.

"I have to catch my breath." Amanda whispered and drew away from Steve slowly. They had danced for what felt like hours, fast and just recently slow. Truth be told, Amanda needed to catch her breath because the feeling of her body pressed so closely to his had been a bit breath-taking. She also felt dizzy, her feet a bit sore from moving about so. Steve let her go with obvious reluctance.

Amanda sank to the floor and Steve followed suit, resting in front of her. She smiled at him and asked, "Could you hand me a slice of that watermelon? It's in one of those plastic bags near the food."

Steve did as she asked and she ate the watery fruit hungrily. Steve watched her a moment or two, seeing the sticky, sweet juice from it roll lazily down her fingers and arms, some falling on her neck and cheek. He managed to reserve the need to lick his lips but his eyes were so focused on her that she asked uneasily, "You want some?"

Steve blinked, astonished, "What?!"  
"Do you want some watermelon. I think there is more than one piece in there."

"Oh. OH!" Steve gasped, realization dawning, "NO, no I'm fine."

Amanda simply shrugged glad to make Steve's eyes stopping zoning in so intently on her. Just the feeling of those blues on her and she couldn't help but squirm, her skin shivering in a feverish way. She didn't want him to know how much he affected her. But she knew she did need to talk to him, ask him about possibly going out sometime. It would be awkward, possibly break up their friendship but she couldn't hold it in. Not any longer, she was sick of holding back. She wanted happiness? Then she'd better go out and get it while she could, before it was too late.

Steve beat her to the punch though, suddenly blurting out violently in the calm pause, "Will you go out with me!"

"WHAT?" Amanda gasped, wide eyed, tossing the watermelon piece aside in her shock.

"I-erm-that's not how I meant for it to come out." Steve grumbled, embarrassed that he'd practically shouted, "I meant would you…like to go out...with me. Sometime. Like a-a-a date."

Amanda felt her breath leave her in a whoosh, she had wanted so much…begun to wish so hard…and she'd never seen Steve like this. So on edge and off-center, uncollected and his eyes so full of hope and worry. She bit her lip and suddenly became aware of the fact that she must have looked a mess. Sticky watermelon juice stuck to her skin, champagne foam as well had probably dried up on her and…

Steve had edged closer to her and said softly, his voice a tinge deeper and huskier, "Perhaps I could…persuade you."

Amanda just gulped when Steve's hand brushed her shoulder and her arm. He could feel the sticky watermelon juice on her skin and unable to resist the urge leaned down and kissed her flesh, his mouth washing it away. Amanda stifled a sound in her throat as his lips moved up from her neck to her cheek, his warm open-mouthed kisses taking away her sanity as well as the watermelon residue on her skin.

Finally his mouth found her's and they kissed. Steve was in charge at first, Amanda still too shocked to respond but then she sprang to life, kissing him back with fever, her fingers trailing roughly through his thick hair, her arms around his neck. She tugged him to her roughly and he let out a muted whimper in response as she clung to him. They kissed passionately and just as they had both thought it would be, it was good.

Amanda slowly lowered Steve to the floor, bearly breaking the passionate kiss as she breathed out hotly, "Yes. I'll go out with you."

The Next Day

Mark chuckled as he looked in the small window to the cabin where Steve and Amanda slept, still clothed and in each other's arms. Apparently everything had worked out just as he planned. Madison, Liz, Vivian, Charlie, Herb and himself were headed to land today for lunch, He unlocked the cabin so Amanda and Steve could get out to go about their…business. Mavis and Jonathan seemed occupied with each other much to Charlie's pleasure and Mrs. Carruthers continued to search from man to man to find someone to ravish her as well as Charlie and Mark had on the dance floor.

When they woke up Steve and Amanda were happy to be with each other, worries and work miles away, and finally-the holes in their empty lives were filled and they weren't so alone any more.

The End

Beyond the Sea

By: Bobby Darin
    
    Somewhere beyond the sea
    somewhere waiting for me
    my lover stands on golden sands
    and watches the ships that go sailin'
    Somewhere beyond the sea
    she's there watching for me
    If I could fly like birds on high
    then straight to her arms
    I'd go sailin'
    It's far beyond the stars
    it's near beyond the moon
    I know beyond a doubt
    my heart will lead me there soon
    We'll meet beyond the shore
    we'll kiss just as before
    Happy we'll be beyond the sea
    and never again I'll go sailin'
    I know beyond a doubt
    my heart will lead me there soon
    We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore
    We'll kiss just as before
    Happy we'll be beyond the sea
    and never again I'll go sailin'
    no more sailin'
    so long sailin'
    bye bye sailin'...

  



End file.
